


Cat

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cats, Chance Meetings, Lost Pet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's eyebrows raised high in surprise at that, Michael as blunt as Geoff was when it came to relationships apparently. The curly-haired man was smiling playfully, his gaze hopping from one person to another as they all walked together.</p><p>"Actually, now that I think about it maybe we shouldn't focus on just Gavin. I had no idea we had so many handsome neighbors..."</p><p>"Michael for the love of god..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

"Have you seen Bob Hoskins?"

Geoff stared at the strange man outside his door, blinking his bleary eyes multiple times in an attempt to focus better. He'd been woken up from a very nice nap by the sound of someone repeatedly ringing his doorbell, only to open it and find a distressed looking young man outside, clutching a bunch of paper and fidgeting so bad it seemed like he needed a bathroom.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bob Hoskins! Er, my cat, that is. Named Bob Hoskins. This is what he looks like, have you seen him? He slipped out of my apartment last night, I live across the street."

The stranger, who Geoff just realized was British and kind of cute if he wasn't jumping around like he was gonna piss his pants, handed him one of the papers he was holding. It was a lost cat flyer, a picture in the middle of who he assumed to be 'Bob Hoskins', a kitten with a mix of gray, white, and black fur and a white collar. The kitten was nestled in the lap of who he could only assume was the British guy, though it was more so a crotch shot on him than anything else. Geoff cleared his throat and averted his eyes, moving to hand it back.

"Sorry, I haven't."

The Brit didn't take it, frowning deeper and looking around a bit.

"No, please keep it. Call the number on it if you happen to see him, please!"

"Sure thing, uh..."

He took a glance at the paper and caught the man's name, looking back up with an awkward smile.

"Gavin."

"Thanks, I'm off to the next house."

And with that he was indeed off, hurriedly rushing over to the house next door as Geoff walked back inside, looking over the flyer more carefully.

"Who was that?"

"Some British kid looking for a cat."

Geoff sighed as he handed the flyer over to his boyfriend Jack, who'd also just woken up from the nap they were having just minutes before. Jack looked it over, and Geoff instantly felt regret in handing the flyer over to him. If there was one of them who had a bleeding heart, it was definitely Jack. When the bearded man looked up at him with upset eyes, Geoff didn't even have to guess why, sighing loudly and heading for his shoes.

"Alright, alright, get your damn shoes on and we'll go look around."

Jack grinned, hopping to his feet, happy that Geoff always caved for him so quickly.

\--

"You mean like Smee?"

"No! I mean technically Bob Hoskins played- but well not that Bob Hoskins I- it's my cat."

Ryan stared at the odd man on his doorstep, who was in panic mode and fumbling over his words. The stranger thrust a paper at him, which Ryan took with caution, looking it over and catching sight of the picture of the cat and realizing just what he was asking.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen this cat around. I'll let you know if I do though, since there's a number on here."

"Thanks so much."

The younger man, Gavin as the flyer mentioned, smiled a little in gratefulness before rushing off without so much as a goodbye, leaving Ryan to watch him go and grow more curious than ever about what was happening.

\--

"Who the fuck is Bob Hoskins?"

Ray grumbled as he entered his apartment, clutching a flyer that had been shoved under the door. Michael looked up from his laptop, beckoning Ray closer so he could take a look. They shared a quick kiss hello and Ray handed him the flyer so he could look it over better. Michael quickly scanned it over, grinning a little.

"Apparently Bob is a cat. Lost cat flyer, was this under the door?"

"Yeah, just picked it up."

"I must've been in the shower when they came by. Oh shit Ray, I think this is that cute British guy on the second floor."

"Gavin, right?"

Ray peeked over, eyebrows raising as he saw the man's name and number on the bottom of the flyer.

"Who the fuck gives out their number in this day and age? He must be really desperate to find this cat."

Michael hummed a noise of agreement, his eyes lingering on the picture.

"It looks pretty little, I bet it's new and it doesn't know not to go outside yet. Probably why he's panicking."

"I would be too if my pets got outside. Poor dude. I bet he'd be ever so grateful if we were to find his cat, maybe we'd even get a kiss."

"Christ Ray, you that desperate for British dick?"

"Don't act like you don't want it too."

Michael just grinned, folding up the flyer and pocketing it, both of them with the same thing in mind.

\--

Ryan wandered the streets of his neighborhood, looking high and low, holding onto the paper he'd received a little while ago. He'd been out looking for a few minutes now, slowly peering into every little space he thought a kitten could get itself stuck in. After a few minutes more, he ran into a pair of men who, strangely enough, also had a flyer. He hadn't noticed at first, and asked them if they'd seen a cat around.

"You mean this cat?"

The one with a handlebar mustache asked, showing him the same flyer Ryan had. Ryan chuckled a little and nodded.

"I guess he made rounds to your house as well. I'm Ryan."

He held his hand out, the mustached one shaking it first and then the bearded one.

"I'm Geoff, and this is Jack."

"So are you friends of Gavin's?"

"No, just neighbors. But the big guy here's got a bit of a soft spot for all things cute and cuddly and I knew he wouldn't let it go if we didn't come out and do some searching."

Ryan smiled widely at the fact that it was Jack's idea. The man looked kind of tough and rugged, the fact that he wanted to search for the kitten was pretty cute in his opinion. He wondered if that meant Geoff and Jack lived together, and for a moment pondered on it before deciding looking for the kitten was more important.

"We might cover more ground together, save time from accidentally looking where the other's looked before."

He suggested, the two happily agreeing and then it was three of them out there looking for the little cat. The group walked together, carefully checking everywhere they could and casually chatting. Ryan found out that they were in fact living together, the two more than casual about their relationship, and very happy when Ryan took the casual comment quite well. He joked about how surprising it was to live so close to 'family', Jack and Geoff sharing a look at the statement and a little smile between them.

They continued on for a little while, until they ran into two more people, a couple of younger men who were calling out for 'Bob', while giggling and bumping into each other as they hurried to check small places that a cat honestly probably wouldn't bother getting themselves into.

"You guys looking for the cat too?"

Ryan called out, the pair turning to look at him, grinning a little as they crossed the street to join them.

"Gavin got to you guys too?"

"You know him?"

"We just live in the same building, really. We don't know him."

"Yet."

Michael mumbled, causing Ray to nudge him hard in the ribs as the younger man flushed in embarrassment. The older three watched their antics in amusement, eventually introducing themselves when Michael stopped clutching his rib and groaning dramatically. The trio became a veritable group then, all five of them moving in a huddle facing different ways and looking hard for the little kitten.

"So what did you mean by yet, Michael?"

Jack asked after a minute or two of casual conversation, Michael chuckling in response.

"Oh nothin, Ray's just hoping that if we find the cat Gavin might be especially grateful and he'll get an in with him."

"Michael, shut up!"

Ray was pink with embarrassment, hardly meeting the older men's eyes as he tried to again hit Michael in the ribs in retaliation.

"Don't act like it's all me."

"Oh jeez, forgive me, I sort of thought you two were together with how you were acting."

"Oh no, we are. Doesn't mean we aren't interested in a cute British boy to become a part of this."

Jack's eyebrows raised high in surprise at that, Michael as blunt as Geoff was when it came to relationships apparently. The curly-haired man was smiling playfully, his gaze hopping from one person to another as they all walked together.

"Actually, now that I think about it maybe we shouldn't focus on just Gavin. I had no idea we had so many handsome neighbors..."

"Michael for the love of god..."

Ray groaned, burning red and wondering how his boyfriend could be so incredibly blatant, and shocked that the other men hadn't run off already. Instead, they actually seemed rather pleased by the comment, more flattered than anything probably, and if Ray was being honest he could've sworn at least Geoff and Ryan had given them looks that bordered on very interested. Michael had always been the one to rope people in, and shockingly enough it seemed to work even on their neighbors.

"Wait, did you see that?"

Everyone stopped and looked Jack's way, the man staring down an alley that had a low wire fence separating the two halves of the street, a small bundle of gray was in the corner of the fence and the wall.

"Oh shit, is that it?"

Geoff looked from the flyer to the bundle, unable to really tell. Jack started walking in slowly, and Geoff stopped Ryan when the man moved to join him.

"Leave this to Jack, he's got a way with animals. If we all went we'd probably scare it off."

Jack ventured in slowly, the cat's head popping up as it realized it wasn't alone. The cat eyed him warily, but Jack just smiled kindly and got as close as he could until the cat stood up and hunched a little. He kneeled down, holding out a hand.

"Come here Bob, I'm not gonna hurt you. Your owner's been going crazy trying to find you. C'mere."

He cooed at it quietly, and after a couple minutes the cat moved closer, and closer again, sniffing his hand and letting Jack pet him gently once he decided he wasn't bad. After a few minutes more, the cat let Jack pick him up, surprisingly used to people. Jack turned a bit, wary to try and move with the cat, and looked to Geoff.

"You guys should call Gavin and have him come down here to get Bob, I don't wanna chance him running off."

Geoff nodded in agreement, pulling out his phone and calling the number on the flyer.

"Hello?"

The voice was clearly Gavin's, panicked and British.

"Hey Gavin, this is Geoff, one of your neighbors. I think we've found your cat, my boyfriend's holding it but it'd be best for you to come down here so it won't run off."

He rattled off the street name and Gavin hung up without so much as a goodbye, clearly rushing out the door to get his cat. After a few minutes Gavin showed up on foot, carrying a small cat carrier. He slowed as he reached the small group of people, recognizing them all from when he was handing out flyers earlier.

"Did you all come out here to look for my cat?"

"Yeah, so hurry up and let us know if that's him already."

Geoff said with a nod to the alley, Gavin looking down and seeing Jack with the cat. He moved closer, almost tearing up as he called out Bob's name, taking the cat and cuddling it tightly.

"You little bastard! I was so scared I'd never see you again, oh bloody hell."

He hugged him for a bit before putting him in the carrier carefully, and heading out of the alley with Jack. He looked at the group, a grateful smile on his face.

"I can't believe you all were out here helping me, I can't even begin to think of how to thank you."

"You could take us out to eat."

Michael suggested, ignoring the cutting glare Ray was sending him. Gavin laughed a little and grinned brightly.

"That's the least I could do, but sure. If you'd all like that, that is. I'll just have to bring Bob back home and maybe then we could all go out for dinner? As a thank you."

The group looked at each other a bit, finding no one rejecting the offer at all. They were all pretty eager to get to know each other a bit more, intrigued by the little tidbits of information they'd learned about each other on their little adventure, and interested to learn more about Gavin too. Geoff stepped forward as a sort of leader, smiling lazily at Gavin.

"I think that sounds good to all of us, right guys?"

A mumble of agreement from the group.

"Let's all head back and get ready, and we'll meet at the apartment complex at 7."

Again, a mumble of agreement and then the group split up, leaving Jack and Geoff alone as the others hurried home. Jack looked to the older man with a look of confusion and amusement.

"What just happened?"

"We just agreed to a date with 4 cute guys, is what happened."

Jack hummed a little in thought, linking Geoff's arm with his as they started to walk back home.

"We should look for lost pets more often."


End file.
